Duke Nukem Wiki:Project Pick-Ups
Project Pick-Ups is a project to improve the pages detailing the weapons and items that feature in Duke Nukem games. If you would like to help, please inquire on the talk page and add your name to the list below. Project Pick-Ups Page names This part of Project Pick-Ups deals with the naming of weapon and item pages. Points to address include the following: * Design and implement a consistent page-naming scheme, to apply to all weapon and item pages. * Create redirect pages under various permutations of actual weapon/item names. ** Lower case names, such as chaingun cannon. ** Abbreviations/common misspellings/alternate names of level names. *** Special mention to names such as Ripper (Chaingun Cannon) and Key Card (Access Card). * Create disambiguation pages where appropriate, e.g. Jetpack could refer to a number of different items in several different games, so list them all. Page categories This part of Project Pick-Ups deals with the categorisation of all weapon and item pages. Points to address include the following: * Decide which categories exist that are applicable to weapon/item pages. ** e.g. "Items" and "Duke Nukem 3D", or "DN3D items"? * Add all to all appropriate weapon/item categories. * Ensure are in all appropriate categories. Page layout This part of Project Pick-Ups deals with how each page is presented. Points to address include the following: Weapons * Brief description of the weapon - no more than a couple of sentences describing where it first appears (e.g. first level in Duke Nukem 3D), how common it (and its ammo) is, etc. * Description - more detailed description of what the weapon is, how it works, etc. * Usage - tips and tricks on how to use the weapon effectively, how to defend against enemies using it, etc. * Data - table with all the technical information, table of how good the weapon is against each enemy. * Trivia - trivia. * See also - links and brief descriptions of all related enemies in all games. No links required for a different enemy if the page also covers that enemy, but still mention it. Items * Brief description of the item - no more than a couple of sentences describing where it first appears (e.g. first level in Duke Nukem 3D), how common it is, etc. * Description - more detailed description of what the item is, what it does, how to use it, etc. * Trivia - trivia. * See also - links and brief descriptions of all related items in all games. No links required for a different item if the page also covers that item, but still mention it. Page scopes This part of Project Pick-Ups deals with how weapons/items that appear in more than one game are detailed. Points to address include the following: * Some weapons/items appear in more than one game. If there are none or only minor differences between two games' versions of a weapon/item (usually only applicable to Duke Nukem 3D and its ports), the Duke Nukem 3D version is taken to be the standard and is described, and the other versions are noted in the intro and "See also" section only to say that they're the same/the few differences are X, Y and Z. ** Weapons/items that behave identically but have different sprites fall into this description, and all such weapons/items go on the same one page. Wanted pages This part of Project Pick-Ups deals with wanted pages. Points to address include the following: * Create all , even if only for the sake of it existing. Templates * - the main template for weapon pages. It is placed at the top of the page. On the right is an example of this template. * - the main template for item pages. It is placed at the top of the page. * * Existing templates may require improvement and/or redesign. Project participants * Maruno Category:Projects